


Decree of L'manberg/Independance

by ocean_boi_percy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: i did this on impulse, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_boi_percy/pseuds/ocean_boi_percy
Summary: A word for word quote of the decree written by Wilbur during the first war for L'manbergThis is quoted directly from Wilbur Soot.
Kudos: 15





	Decree of L'manberg/Independance

Witnessed by Dream

GeorgeSomethingSomething

Sapnap

and Punz

(also Eret. Fuck Eret)

The Decree of Independance 

Signed:

President Wilbur

TommyInnit

Tubbo

Fundy

As we gaze upon the swaths of redwood trees. The great hills to our south and the walls the have protected us for years. I, as the now president of L'manburg hereby state

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SUCK IT GREEN BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

`

Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of freedom. 


End file.
